Searching
by HersheyKissesAndHugs
Summary: Spike tries to find a job to support his new "family", but he has some up and downs.
1. Breakfast and the announcement

Chapter 1: Breakfast and the announcement  
  
Rating: PG-13 (just to be safe)  
  
Pairings: S/B, and some S/D (but not a lot)  
  
Summary: Spike tries to find a job to support his new family, but he has some up and downs.  
  
(A/N: Spike is human by the way, and Dawn is 17, so just guess on Buffy's age!)  
  
Spike walked casually down the stairs of the Summer's home, and headed into the kitchen to start breakfast. Pans clattered, and cabinets creaked, Spike listened for any sounds from up stairs, he knew the noise from down in the kitchen would attract one of his sleeping beauties. He was right, because he heard the door hinges squeak from above.  
  
Dawn sped down the stairs, and ran to greet Spike, "We are having pancakes right?"  
  
Spike smiled, "Of course nibblet, would I feed u anything else for breakfast?" Dawn giggled, and retreated to the dining room to set the plates.  
  
Buffy, already smelling the pancakes burning rushed downstairs, "How come you are always messing things up?" He kissed her forehead and reluctantly let her take over the kitchen area.  
  
"Nibblet, why don't you let me and Buffy talk in privacy for a moment?" She pouted, but Spike just gave her "the look" and she quietly left the room. He turned to Buffy, "You know love, it has been 6 months since I moved in, and I think that today is a very important day, so I got you a present."  
  
Buffy looked quizzically at Spike then at the dark blue box he handed to her, she opened it slowly, and shouted with glee when she saw what was inside.  
  
She didn't want to touch the contents of the box, or hug Spike, because she had pancake goo all over her hands. She just couldn't believe her eyes, "Spike how did u afford." but Spikes lips quickly cut her off, and she never got a chance to finish her question. That is until Dawn walked into the room, begging for her breakfast when she heard strange sounds in the kitchen; she knew those weren't the pancakes cooking.  
  
Trying not to look in their direction she gazed out the window and asked, "Um, I am kinda hungry, and I was wondering when the food would ACTUALLY be done." Buffy hopped from on the counter, and started straightening out her apron, then quickly got back to making breakfast, and Spike walked over, messed up Dawn's hair, and sat down at the table.  
  
He thought now would be a good time to tell his new "family" the good news. Buffy quickly set down the pancakes, and fruit bowl, and took her place at the table. After Dawn said grace, they began to eat. It has been a long time since they sat down and ate like this.  
  
"I have some good news," he paused, "I decided to get a job." Dawn giggled, and Buffy started laughing. "What's so funny? I figured I could start out basic like mowing lawns, or babysitting or something like that." His continuation on the subject only caused the two women to laugh even harder. "Fine I won't then!"  
  
Finally controlling herself Buffy managed to blurt out, "(hahah) Spike the Lawn man...." which only encouraged Dawn's laughing fit.  
  
By now, Spike was outraged, "FORGET I EVER SAID ANYTHING!" His voice booming, and all of a sudden they grew quiet, Spike never yelled at them before.  
  
"I didn't know that you were really serious," Buffy tried to explain.  
  
"Yeah well, If I wasn't very well serious I wouldn't have said anything would I? Oh bugger off now..." he shrugged off Dawn's arm from his shoulder, not looking up to see the hurt in her eyes, only so she couldn't see the hurt in his. She ran up the stairs crying and into her bedroom.  
  
"Spike I don't care how mad you get.... if you ever, and I mean ever talk to me little sister like that again I will personally drive a stake through your heart. It won't even matter how much I love you!" Spike was so bewildered by her statement, but the part that was so weird is she said she loved him.  
  
He stormed out of the house in search of a new job to support the women he loved so dearly, he had to make it up to them some how, but the only way he could do that was through money, and he spent all of it on the gift for Buffy, so no...that was out of the question. He had to get a job!  
  
TBC..  
  
(A/N: Please only nice reviews.... and don't worry this is only the beginning! Oh and this is the answer to a challenge on a website I was on. I will show it 2 you on the last part of the story. Hey! We all have to get our inspiration some how, and challenges seem to work for me!) 


	2. When you think all hope is lost……somethi...

Chapter 2: When you think all hope is lost..something worse happens  
  
Rating: PG-13 (just to be safe)  
  
Pairings: none in this chapter silly, he is looking for jobs!  
  
(A/N: Okay, you are right when I said that Buffy was going to stick a stake in his heart it was confusing, but she said it to remind him of what he used to be, and that she would have had no trouble killing him, no matter how much she loved him!!! Do u get it now? Alrighty then, just thought I should tell you. And if you didn't know this already it would be a wise idea to read the 1st chapter uh.first b/c everything from that chapter applies her, okay? I am going to go and write now...)  
  
The streets were crowded as they usually were at this time of day. Everyone rushing around to get what they would call a breakfast before, they headed off to work.  
  
*That's just my problem,* Spike thought, *I don't have a job...* This whole situation hurt him more than he had anticipated it to.  
  
He thought that his family would accept the fact that he was trying to get a job, so that Buffy could quite her job at the Doublemeat Palace, and go back to school.  
  
He pushed through many people, thinking this would get him mind off the task at hand, but he was wrong.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Buffy and Dawn sat at home on the couch watching romance movies on the Love channel.  
  
Suddenly Dawn shrieked with joy, "I love this movie!"  
  
Buffy watched her little sister with care, and she laughed at how happy she got over watching, Love Potion no. 9. "Dawnie, how many times have you seen this before? One-hundred maybe?"  
  
Dawn curled up closer to Buffy, "Do you think Spike will be coming home anytime soon? I sure miss him."  
  
Just then a tear fell down Buffy's cheek, "I miss him too.."  
  
Up Town  
  
During the hustle and bustle of town Spike didn't exactly know where to start.  
  
Every job that he tried to put an application to required a high school diploma, or his drivers license, which he had neither of. "There is absolutely nothing I can do in this bloody town!!" People started staring at him as he walked down the street due to his sudden out-burst.  
  
Slowly calming himself down he was about to enter Willy's when someone called from behind.  
  
"Excuse me sir, I don't know who you think u r, but u cannot go about town screaming at people." The sing-song voice said quietly, but loud enough for his still going vampire senses to hear.  
  
Spike whipped around, that voice..it was so familiar, and yet he knew that it couldn't be HER because of the simple fact that it was day-light.  
  
He quickly turned his gaze from behind him over to the dark alley beside him, and he gasped. *Why? Why is she here after all this time? To kill me? To torture me?*  
  
The questions kept popping up in his head, before he finally walked over there...  
  
TBC.... (A/N: See? Isn't this fun? I get to stop the story right where I want to and you guys have to guess stuff. (heheheaha) I think it is fun regardless. So, you know what you should do? You should make a review saying how you want to see what happens next, and you just might get you wish back today!) 


	3. Lost and Found

Chapter 3: Lost and Found  
  
Rating: PG-13 (just to be on the safe side)  
  
Pairings: um I don't know if I want to tell u all...  
  
(A/N: I am not really sure how Spike became human, but I will think up something and add it here..is that okay with everyone? Anyways, same thing from the first two chapters applies here, okay? Oh! ** means they are thinking!)  
  
He didn't want to talk to her, but it was like this un-known force pulled him to her. "What are you doing here?" he asked angrily as if she were invading his territory.  
  
"I came to see you, my lover. Why? Do you not want me here?" her singsong voice drove Spike insane. He slapped her hard across the face. She screamed with anger and took his neck in her hand, "I have no trouble turning you back into what you really are, my love."  
  
"That would be hard to do since Red made sure my soul was permanent." Spike said removing her delicate hand from him.  
  
"Don't touch me you..you human!" She exploded at him. "I knew there was something wrong with you from the minute the pain seared in my head. I saw all the little stars forming, and they were giving me a sign." She looked to the sky as if it were doing what she said. She staggered falling back into Spike's arms.  
  
"Dru, the demon in me will always love you, but now that I am human, your nonsense words and confusing actions are not what I want. Buffy is what I want, and I am hoping that you will leave before she finds out you were here." Spike said walking into the sun.  
  
"I bet you didn't even know Angelus was back did you?" she hissed venomously. "He will come for your little sun-goddess, and when he kills her, I will laugh in your face." She walked off into the shadows, Spike followed her, but she disappeared without a trace.  
  
He didn't believe what she said, because the demon would have felt Angelus' return, and he also would sense his presence in Sunnydale. He headed to Willy's which is where he was going in the first place, he had a feeling that he would be seeing more of Drusilla, and didn't want to take his chances.  
  
"Oh...spike what business can do for you? Do you need information, because I don't have any..and, and, what are you doing here?" his babbling only caused Spike to get even madder at the situation at hand.  
  
"Guess what...I need a job, and I knew you were just the boy to go to!" Spike said smiling.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Buffy just kept getting more and more worried. *I'll look for a note, maybe he left me a note.* So off she went and into the kitchen, good thing Dawn was at Jenny's house for the night because she wouldn't want her little sister seeing her in this state. *A NOTE!!! HE HAD TO LEAVE ME A NOTE!* At last she found it, the note and it read: Slayer- I am gaoing gouing gonna find a job I hope you undarstend. -Spike  
  
Buffy giggled quietly at Spike's attempt to spell the words. She set the piece of paper down, and decided to call Dawn, and tell her that Spike was okay, and that he was just going to find a job. "Hello this is Buffy, Dawn's older sister can I speak to her please? (pause) She said they were spending the night at our house?" *Oh no! I have to find Spike, I don't know what Dawn could be getting herself into this time!*  
  
Back up town...  
  
Spike is finally heading back home after a hard day, and a run in with Drusilla. He decides that he shouldn't tell Buffy about his run in with Dru, it would just upset her and that is all but what he needs.  
  
Still needing a job, after him almost killing Willy. If he couldn't stand being with the guy for 2 minutes let alone having to work with him all day.  
  
Just then he saw a woman walking down the street with a bunch of dogs, and he walked up to herm "Hello Ma'am, would you be needing some help with your dogs?"  
  
She smiled kindly, "As a matter of fact young man, I do need some help. Would you like to be my dog-walker?"  
  
Spike's heart jumped for joy *I have a job!* "Yes, Ma'am I would love to be your dog-walker. If you would write down your address, and everything I would be happy to start tomorrow, or whenever you need me."  
  
The lady wrote feverishly, and handed the piece of paper to Spike, "Here, come in tomorrow at the time assigned..Oh and thank you sir." She shook his hand, and headed off down the road.  
  
He started skipping down the road. *Wait, what in the hell am I doing? I just got a job walking dogs, why am I skipping? Oh my god! I lost my bloody mind!* He walked home, and was surprised to see no lights on in the house. "Something must have happened, oh man, we shouldn't have fought!"  
  
Inside he found the note Buffy. "I knew it! I got to help them!"  
  
TBC....  
  
(A/N: What about his job? That's what you all are thinking....well, that will come in the nest chapter, but to make it exciting something else has to be happening! You know what I mean? Okay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter....i bet you can't wait for the next one can you?) 


End file.
